The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of carnation, botanically known as Dianthus allwoodii, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG10119’. The new variety is the result of a cross conducted in June 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female parent carnation plant, an unnamed plant of Dianthus allwoodii (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent, ‘DCP 06 026’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation. The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in June 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for approximately six to seven generations. ‘KLEDG10119’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Europe on Jul. 15, 2010. ‘KLEDG10119’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.